postwarfandomcom-20200215-history
World Power
The world powers are several nations that are known to be the strongest in military and politics, and join practically any war to aid a certain side. World Powers *United States *Britain *France *People's Republic of China (1950-2028) *Soviet Union (1917-1991) *Russian Federation (1991-2015) *Soviet Union (2016-2028)Second Soviet Union (2016-2028) United States The United States was a world power ever since it gained full independence, never losing a war for over one hundred years (1812-1975). They began to intervene in worldwide conflicts after 1945, with the creation of NATO and the United Nations. These organizations made defense treaties between each of the member states, so if one was attacked, all would pile in. This is why the United States Army, Air Force, Navy, and Marines fought more conflicts than any other nation. They fought on behalf of their allies, and became known as the "global policeman". They had the largest military spending and had the most powerful armed forces in the history of man. Every fight was their fight, because what happened over there, mattered over here. Their only defeat was the Vietnam War, although they encountered heavy sacrifices of troops in hundreds of other wars. Britain Britain was one of the longest-spanning nations ever, born in blood against the Roman Empire, and fighting several nations in between AD 453 up to this day. The British had the most powerful navy in the world, the Royal Navy, and one of the largest overseas empires, the Commonwealth. The British, French, and Americans were allied after World War I, the first war in which they all held hands together. The British later had a huge part in NATO, the worldwide peacekeeping organization, playing the role of the second-most-powerful nation between the US and France. The British intervened in most of NATO and the UN's campaigns, but did not take part in the bloody Vietnam War, unconcerned with communism in Asia. But they continued to aid the US, and became close allies, despite the ironic fact that the US had fought for independence from Britain ot forge the nation. France France was an important nation in NATO, fighting in World War I and II alongside Britain and the United States. The French played important roles in both, yet they were degraded as "cheese-eating surrender monkeys" in the second, as they surrendered "without a fight". The French, British, and US were the main three nations inside NATO, but shared a role with Russia in the UN. The French were involved in Korea, the Congo, the Gulf War, the Afghanistan War, and the Iraq War alongside NATO, plus hundreds of more conflicts. They were a strong military power tied close to the US and Britain. China In 1949, when China became a people's republic, it became one of the most-powerful nations. Its army had millions of conscripted troops, tanks, planes, missiles, and nuclear weapons. Though it was only involved in the Korean War directly, it also minorly fought in the Vietnam War. It did invade Vietnam, however, in 1979. The brief war was a Vietnamese victory, but China also claimed victory in several battles. In 2025, they were defeated by the United States in the Second Cold War, following a cyberattack that crippled the Chinese Stock Exchange. The Chinese did a great job in preserving their empire from 1949 to 2028, when the people's republic collapsed following World War IV. Russia The Soviet Union, founded in 1917 by Vladimir Lenin, was a powerful nation. It had a huge army of conscripts, numbering over 16,000,000 at times. It fought in both world wars during the 19th century, and had a minor role in the Korean War, flying planes for China and North Korea. Russia fought in Vietnam in a similar role, but in Laos, they fought a proxy war against the United States as an ally of North Vietnam. They were able to fight the war without cutting red tape, as the Spetsnaz and the CIA fought each other without getting publicity. The Russians invaded Afghanistan in 1978 following the collapse of the Afghan Republic, hoping to install a communist government. They failed, and were defeated after a series of guerilla attacks. In 1988-2004, they fought against breakaway states such as Armenia, Azerbaijan, Georgia, and Chechnya, only succeeding in pacifying the latter. They fought as one of the peacekeeping forces in the Kosovo War, fighting the Yugoslav Army. From then on, they fought in World War III and various other conflicts following the destruction of the Soviet Russian empire in 2017, with all of the Turkestan states and other conquered territories rebelling. Russia later fought in World War IV, but this was the final nail in their coffin as a world power. From then on, their military was doomed. Category:Miscellaneous